Winning My Love Ones Back
by Sweet Angel5
Summary: Chapter 2 is up!!! Matt is breaking up with Mimi and Sora is doing the same with Tai... Mimi and Tai will be so dispresses finding out what there best friends are doing behind there backs... what will Mimi and Tai do? Please R/R
1. Heartbroken

Winning My Love Ones Back  
  
Chapter 1: Heartbroken  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A 18 year old girl with light brown hair, that goes up to her waist, with red ruby eyes, and was 5'7" tall. She was strolling in the park at night with her boyfriend that she's been with for 3 years. When suddenly her boyfriend broke up with her. She ran to the fountain in the middle of the park and started crying. Her boyfriend ran after her.  
  
"Mimi... I'm really sorry." A 19 year old guy said with blond hair and blue sapphire eyes he's about 5'11" tall.  
  
"Matt... how can... *sobs*... you be s-sorry... *sobs*... to me... When I told you *sobs* how I really felt... *sobs*... about you." Mimi stammer. "And now... you broke up... *sobs... with me." Mimi yelled at him.  
  
"Mimi... I'm really sorry." Matt said. "You still can keep that ring that I gave you." Matt told her.  
  
"No... *sobs*... no... I don't need it." Mimi said as she took the ring off her finger. Mimi stood up trying to hold back her tears. She put the ring in Matt's hand. "Here." Mimi said.  
  
Matt took the ring. "I'm really sorry." Matt said.  
  
Mimi looked up at Matt's face. Her tears started to form again. "No... I should be... *sobs*... I was the fool... telling you how I truely felt about you." Mimi said and ran away with tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
'Oh... Mimi... I never wanted to hurt you like this.' Matt thought as he put the ring in his jacket and started walking back home.  
  
* * * Next day * * *  
  
A 19 year old girl with red hair, that goes up to her shoulders with crimson eyes, and was 5'6" tall was at the front door of the Kamiya's home. She was going out with her boyfriend for 3 1/2 years. She knock on the door and waited for someone to answer it.  
  
Tai Kamiya, still had the chestnut hair and brown eyes. He's now 19 years old and he grew taller, he was now 5'11". He walked up to the front door and open it. He saw his girlfriend. "Hi, Sora." Tai said and smiled.  
  
Sora looked at him. "Hi, Tai." Sora said and smiled back. "Let's go for a walk. I need to talk to you." Sora said as she grab his hand.  
  
"Okay. Is something wrong?" Tai asked as he closed his front door.  
  
They walked around awhile in silence. Tai stopped and looked at Soral "Sora?" Tai asked. "Is something wrong?" Tai asked again.  
  
Sora looked down. "Yeah... there's something wrong." Sora started.  
  
"Well... what is it?" Tai asked.  
  
"Uh... I... I think we need to break up." Sora said.  
  
"W-w-w-w-w-What?!?!?!" Tai stammered.  
  
"I'm sorry.. I... just started having feelings for this other guy." Sora said as she took the ring off her finger that Tai gave her when they started dating. She put the ring in Tai's hand. "I... hope we still can be friends?" Sora asked.  
  
Tai grip his hand with the ring. "Y-yeah... we can... just be... f- friends." Tai said sadly.  
  
"I'm really sorry." Sora said then ran away.  
  
'I'm going to miss you Sora.' Tai thought as he headed home.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: So what do you think of the first Chapter? Please send in your reviews... I would really be happy if you do send it in. Next Chapter is going to be better. I already have it... I just need some reviews then I'll put it up... Thanks.  
  
*Sweet Angel* 


	2. Looking for Comfort and Feeling Betrayed

Chapter 2: Looking for Comfort and Feeling Betrayed  
  
A/N: Thank you, to those that sent in their reviews... it really made me happy. Well here's Chapter 2 that you all been waiting for. Hope you like it?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tai has been in his room for 2 whole days. He didn't step out of his room ever since Sora broke up with him. He was on his bed looking up at the ceiling, thinking.  
  
'Sora... I miss you... why did you want this to happen?' Tai thought. Then a knock on his door disturb his thoughts.  
  
"Tai?" The voice said.  
  
"Yeah... what do you want, Kari?" Tai asked his little sister.  
  
Kari step into Tai's room. She still had light brown hair but it grew up to her waist. She was 5'5" tall. "Tai?" Kari said. "You got to stop being like this." Kari added.  
  
"W-..." Tai was cut off.  
  
"I know that Sora broke up with you." Kari said. "I know how your feeling right now... but you got to get over it. Move on with your life." Kari added.  
  
"How can I?" Tai said. "I lost the girl that I loved." Tai added.  
  
"I know." Kari said. "Why don't you talk to Mimi about this? Maybe you two can help each other." Kari added.  
  
"Why should I?" Tai asked.  
  
"Cuz... Matt broke up with her 3 days ago and she never left her room, too." Kari replied.  
  
"How do you know that?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well Yolei and I went over to her house yesterday. And she told Yolei and me about it." Kari said. "Go talk to her." Kari added as she grab the phone and handed it to Tai.  
  
"Alright... I will." Tai said as he took the phone from Kari. He the dialed Mimi's number.  
  
Mimi was in her room on her looking up at the ceiling, thinking... 'Oh Matt, why did you have to leave me? I miss you..." Mimi thought then her phone rang disturbing her thoughts. She grab her phone and answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Mimi?" The voice said.  
  
"Yes, this is Mimi." Mimi said. "Is this you, Tai?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's Tai." Tai said. "I heard that Matt broke up with you 3 days ago. Well your not alone cuz Sora broke up with me 2 days ago." Tai added.  
  
"Yeah." Mimi said sadly.  
  
"You want to get together and talk about it?" Tai asked.  
  
"Umm... sure... it would be nice to talk to some about the same thing that I'm going through." Mimi said.  
  
"I'll meet you at the park then." Tai said. "By the fountain in the middle of the park." Tai added.  
  
"Sure..." Mimi said remembering the night Matt broke up with her.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you soon. Bye." Tai sadi as he hung up the phone. Mimi also hung up the phone.  
  
Tai got to the park waiting for Mimi at the fountain. Mimi arrived 5 minutes later. "Hi, Tai." Mimi said as she saw down by him. Mimi was wearing a pink tank top with blue denim shorts.  
  
"Hey." Tai said. "So how have you been for the last 3 days?" Tai asked.  
  
"Miserable, I miss him so much." Mimi said trying not to cry. "What about you, Tai?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Smae here." Tai replied. "Why did he break up with you?" Tai asked.  
  
"I don't know?... He just told me that we needed to break up and that's it." Mimi said as a tear fell down her cheek. "What about you?" Mimi asked. "Why did Sora break up with you?" Mimi added.  
  
"Well..." Tai started. "She also told me that we needed to break up and that she started having feeling for this other guy." Tai finished his sentence.  
  
"Who's that other guy?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I don't know, I was to sad to ask her." Tai replied.  
  
"I'm sorry." Mimi said.  
  
"No it's alright." Tai said. "But I will still miss her." Tai added.  
  
"Me too." Mimi said as she was about to cry.  
  
Tai gave her a friendly bug to comfort her. "Thanks." Mimi said as she dry her eyes.  
  
"No problem." Taqi said as he let her go. "Want to her something to eat?" Tai asked as he stood up.  
  
"Sure." Mimi said as she also stood up. They started walking out of the park. Suddenly Mimi stopped walking. Tai stop also and looked at Mimi.  
  
"What's wrong, Mimi?" Tai asked.  
  
"Shh..." Mimi said as she hid behind a bunch of bush near them and she pulled Tai with her.  
  
"Mimi!?!?... What--" Tai said as he was cut off when Mimi covered his mouth.  
  
"Shh..." Mimi said again. "I could have sworn I heard Matt's voice." Mimi whispered. She took a peek out of the bush. Tai also looked. They were shocked at what they saw.  
  
"I can't believe this...?" Mimi whispered as tears started to form again.  
  
"Neither can I." Tai whispered back in anger.  
  
What they saw hurt them alot. They saw their two best friends, Matt and Sora together, KISSING!!!!!  
  
Mimi was crying so much. "He broke up with me cuz he wanted to be with her?" Mimi said with some anger in her voice.  
  
"What a jerk, taking the person I truely love away from me." Tai said in anger.  
  
"I can't stand this anymore." Mimi said as she stood up and walke the other direction from Matt and Sora. Tai followed Mimi.  
  
"Mimi, wait!" Tai yelled as he try to catch up to her.  
  
Sora and Matt broke their kiss as they heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Did you--?" Sora said as she was cut off.  
  
"Yeah, I did." Matt said as he looked around. Matt said Tai walking a different direction from them and saw Mimi way in front of Tai. "Oh... no." Matt said.  
  
Sora also saw what Matt was looking at. "They are totally going to be mad at us." Sora said.  
  
"Yeah, they are." Matt replied.  
  
Tai caught up to Mimi. He was trying to catch his breath. "M-Mimi... s-slow d-down." Tai gasp.  
  
"Sorry... *sobs*... I just can't believe this... *sobs*... Sora was one of my close and best friends... *sobs*... and now... *sobs* she betrayed me." Mimi said wiping her eyes. "And so did... *sobs*... Matt... *sobs* he was the one I-I... *sobs* truely love." Mimi added.  
  
"Mimi, your not alone... I feel betrayd by my best friend too... and the one I truely love." Tai said.  
  
"Yeah, your right... that I'm not alone." Mimi said. "But I don't think that I can trust them again." Mimi added. "I just want to go home." Mimi said as she started to leave.  
  
"Alright, guess I'll go home too... but before I go... Mimi... you know that you can come to me to talk about it." Tai said.  
  
Mimi stopped and turn around to look at Tai. "Thanks, Tai. I'm glad that I have a friend like you." Mimi said and smiled and started walking home. Tai did the same in the different direction.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: So what do you think of Chapter 2? Please send in your reviews and tell me what you think of it, alright? It's kinda longer then the first chapter... but I'll try to make the next chapter longer... well please submit your reviews, and Thanks. ^_^ 


End file.
